My Fate Decided For Me
by Etcetera Kit
Summary: An exploration of how Riff Raff and Magenta ended up as Frank's servants.


**My Fate Decided For Me**

By Etcetera

_"… You can see only as far as your headlights, but you can make the whole trip that way." –E. L. Doctorow _

_"Lovers alone wear sunlight." –e. e. cummings_

Incest has always been frowned upon. There has never been a time in history when it was actually acceptable. Granted, in medieval times or even times when society, class and blood mattered, individuals would be arranged to marry a cousin. But they were never to marry a parent or brother or sister. Most of the time, when this act does occur, it is not between two consenting adults. It is forced upon a child or younger sibling for feelings of power and domination. Perhaps, this can be said to be a universal feeling. Not just on Earth is this unacceptable but on planets in the far reaches of the universe. But what happens when the two who commit this act are two consenting adults? It is not forced on either. What happens when two people want it that way? What indeed… 

Magenta yawned and reached over for Riff Raff. But he was not there. Her hand found his place in the bed, still warm. Her fingers gently brushed his pillow. He had tucked the blankets around her before leaving that morning. She rolled over and looked out the window. The sun was just breaking over the horizon. Why the hell did Frank want Riff Raff up so early anyways? Frank never got up early. 

This damned hiatus to Earth had screwed up their routine completely. They used to make love in the mornings. It was the type of thing both of them needed before starting a new day. But with Frank keeping them up until all hours of the night and then wanting Riff Raff up as early as possible, they were lucky if they could make love at all, let alone in the mornings. She sighed, frustrated, and sat up in bed. There was no sense in trying to sleep anymore. She couldn't sleep well without Riff Raff there and besides, if she found him, they'd at least be together. 

That ridiculous hunchback jacket that Frank liked to make Riff Raff wear was still in a heap on the floor where he had left it last night. Apparently Frank was not expecting any company today, so it would not be required. He worked Riff Raff to the bone, probably because he knew Riff Raff didn't go for any of his sex games. Maybe Frank was still hoping to get a fuck out of Magenta and that was why he wasn't quite so cruel to her. Well, that wasn't going to work. Riff Raff was the only one with that privilege… she quickly got dressed and headed downstairs. At least Frank let her and Riff Raff have the same room with a decent sized bed and not some tiny room or separate rooms… 

When she got to the bottom of the stairs, a surprising sight caught her. Columbia, Frank's groupie, was sitting on the landing. Not only was she up obscenely early but also she was crying her heart out. What now? 

"What's the matter with you?" Magenta asked, trying to stifle a yawn. She stretched her arms over her head. 

"Frank took out half of Eddie's brain for his new creature!" Columbia wailed, fresh tears welling up in her eyes. 

So that was why Frank had needed Riff Raff so early this morning- to take out Eddie's brain. And no wonder Columbia was up as well and a blubbering mess. That girl had actually quite fancied Eddie. Knowing Frank, Eddie was probably still alive and not much worse for the wear. Magenta said as much to Columbia. 

"But he took out half his brain!" she cried. 

"Columbia, Eddie will be fine. Go upstairs, blow your nose and wash your face off," Magenta said in a tired voice. Columbia obeyed but was still sniffling on her way up the stairs to her room (which happened to be decorated with huge posters of Eddie…) 

Before Magenta could do anything else, Riff Raff came stumbling into the hallway. His shirt was soaked with blood. Magenta couldn't tell if it was his blood or Eddie's. He almost fell to his knees and grabbed a railing for support. Magenta could see the lash marks on his back. What the hell had Frank done to him now? God and right after he started slicing open Eddie… 

Magenta caught Riff Raff as he almost fell into her arms. "We are going upstairs right now!" she said helping Riff Raff up the stairs just as- 

"WHERE THE HELL IS HE? I'M NOT FINISHED WITH YOU YET!" 

An enraged Frank came storming towards the stairs with a whip in hand. If Magenta hadn't known he had beaten the hell out of Riff Raff with that thing, she would have laughed. A grown man in a corset, panties, stockings and the whole drag nine yards with a whip? He looked like a gay sadist. His eyes grew wide with hate and disgust at the sight of Magenta holding Riff Raff. 

"You-" 

"Fuck off," she told him succinctly. 

He let out a noise like a caged animal. Magenta turned and helped Riff Raff get up the stairs. A thin slice of pain seared across her back. Frank had just hit her with that whip. Ignoring the pain that she knew was nothing compared to Riff Raff's, she got him up the stairs and onto their bed. She striped off his shirt and surveyed the damage done. Fuck that damn Frank N. Furter! If only he hadn't found out about them back on Transexual… if only… 

* * *

_Their house, while not overly large, was quite luxurious. The one bedroom in it was large with everything one could want. Magenta smiled and stretched out across the bed. Riff Raff was holding a sheaf of papers, pacing the room and talking excitedly._

_ "The Council wants me to go on another mission-" _

_ "Another one? So soon?" Magenta asked, surprised. Usually the Council let people take more leave between missions. _

_ "Oh no…" Riff Raff quickly amended. He came over to the bed and sat beside her. She snuggled up against him. "It's just that this would be the last one." _

_ "The last one?" _

_ "Yes, they said I could retire early-" _

_ "Obscenely early." _

_ Riff Raff smiled. "And they would also turn their backs on us." He stressed the word 'us.' Magenta returned his smile. She knew what he meant. The Council would let any observations on them drop. No investigation. "And we'll be together, my most beautiful sister." His fingers gently stroked her cheek. _

_ Incest, while not specifically illegal, was frowned upon. This would mean complete freedom for them. "That's wonderful!" Magenta squealed. Riff Raff grinned. He looked happier than he had in a long time. He got under the covers of the bed with her and moved directly on top of her. _

_ "I think this calls for a celebration," he murmured. _

_ "Quite," she replied as he kissed her with a fiery passion. But they were not destined to get anywhere today. Someone knocked on the door rather loudly and insistently. Thinking it was someone from the Council, Riff Raff had gotten up to answer the door. _

_ But it was no one from the Council. It was a transvestite. While this was not uncommon on Transexual, it was uncommon for Riff Raff and Magenta. They didn't very often entertain transvestites, although neither knew why. It just wasn't in their normal realm of society. But this transvestite did not look like a normal solicitor or anything of that nature. He had a smug look on his face. Riff Raff suddenly wished he had on more than a pair of pants and that he had shut the door to the bedroom where Magenta was laying in bed- naked. _

_ "Yes?" Riff Raff asked the man, trying to sound impatient and not slightly fearful or nervous. _

_ "Hello," the transvestite said in a slow and lazy manner. "I am Dr. Frank N. Furter." _

_ The name meant nothing to either sibling. "What do you want?" Riff Raff replied, trying to get this man to go away. _

_ "Let's just say, that I'm the one in charge of your next mission." _

_ "So?" Mission groups met together before leaving so Riff Raff was at a lose to explain why this man was on his doorstep. _

_ "Let me also say, this mission is going to be rather long and I know some things about you and your…" He paused. "… sister." _

_ "What about me and my sister?" Riff Raff asked, starting to get annoyed. _

_ "Seeing as you are standing here barely dressed and your sister is probably wearing not much more under those covers-" _

_ "Why you!" Without thinking, Riff Raff struck out at the man. He hit the 'doctor' across the face. Furter stopped, momentarily stunned, but he recovered by hitting Riff Raff across the face with a force more than he could have reckoned for. He fell backwards, blinded for a second. _

_ It was the second that Furter needed. He strode quickly into the bedroom. Magenta stifled a scream and pulled the sheets around her. But her efforts were fruitless. Furter grabbed her bodily and threw her on the ground. Riff Raff recovered and saw what was about to happen. He grabbed the back of Furter's corset and pulled him away from Magenta. He heard the man crash into a table but the click of heels towards him came once more. Pulling Magenta to his chest, he braced himself for whatever Furter might try. _

_ But instead of hitting him again, Furter whispered, "I know all about you and your sister… and unless you want this all over the planet, you're listening to me. See both of you at the mission meeting." _

_The clicking of heels left their house, slowly diminishing. Riff Raff gently eased Magenta from him. They stared at each other. So it had begun._

* * *

Frank had turned them into slaves with the same threat hanging over their heads- put one foot out of line and he'll expose them like film. Magenta felt slightly ill every time she thought about the way he treated them. He treated them like garbage. When they got to Earth, he took in Columbia and soon Eddie- he didn't treat them any better than he treated her and Riff Raff. 

They had diminished being here. On their home planet they looked attractive, young and carefree. Here, they looked like shit. Magenta could barely remember now and it wasn't even that long ago. Her hair had been auburn and fell in soft curls- not the frizz. But it was Riff Raff where the strain showed. He had short hair back home that was always neatly trimmed. Now he was going bald and his hair was long and stringy- Frank never gave him time to cut it. He also looked gaunt and dying. And he grew worse the more time they stayed here. 

He was sleeping now. She had stopped all the bleeding and there were several gauze pads on his back where some of the particularly nasty lashes resided. On the rest of his back, she had rubbed at salve that worked well with bruises. It would take away some of the pain and let him rest easier. 

Columbia had wandered in shortly after. She had washed her face but hadn't bothered to reapply any of her make-up. Magenta found it strange to look at the girl without the layers of goop she applied every morning. 

"Is he all right?" she asked softly. 

Magenta nodded. "He will be." 

"Frank's storming around the lab." 

"He can clean his own mess up." 

Columbia had smiled softly. She gently sat on the edge of the bed and took Riff Raff's hand. "He didn't want Frank to do anything to Eddie. Said it was unnecessary… that's why Frank hit him." 

Magenta nodded. It sounded about right. "How is Eddie?" 

"Still asleep. We won't know anything for some time." 

"Knowing him, he'll be fine." 

"I hope so." Columbia gently kissed Riff Raff's hand and stood up. "I'm off to go hide in my room- out of the line of fire." 

"Be careful." 

"I will." 

Now Columbia was gone. Riff Raff stirred again in his sleep. He was probably having a nightmare about something. It was only midmorning but Magenta already felt exhausted. She slowly unbuttoned her dress and took it off. She could feel the lash mark run right next to her bra, where it would rub and irritate it. Lovely. Riff Raff suddenly screamed her name in his sleep. She knew what he was dreaming about now. 

She went over to the bed and gently shook him awake. He opened his eyes and looked at her before fully registering that he was no longer dreaming. "Same dream?" she asked. He nodded slowly. 

Magenta sat on the edge of the bed to take off her boots. She could almost feel Riff Raff's eyes studying the mark on her back. His fingers gently grazed the tender line as she pulled off her boots completely. 

"That bastard got you too?" 

The loathing and hate in Riff Raff's voice was unmistakable. She just nodded, unwilling to make her brother any angrier. She could feel him unhook her bra. His fingers gently massaged her back. She closed her eyes, letting him take care of her. He always would and she knew it. 

* * *

The dream came all the time, that same dream of that hellish day replaying over and over again. Except it was different. He was a removed observer. He watched as Frank came into their home and threatened them. He watched as he was knocked out cold and Frank proceeded to beat and rape Magenta. And he couldn't do anything. He was frozen, unable to move. He watched as Frank left both of them like that- himself sprawled in the front hall, out cold and Magenta crying and beaten on the bedroom floor. He watched Frank leave a note that said they would be slaves. 

That wasn't how it happened and he knew it. But it scared him every time, knowing that Frank was capable of that. The 'scientist' could do that anytime and there was nothing they could do about it. It would be easy to incapacitate Riff Raff now- he was so weak from a lack of sleep and food. Sometimes Magenta or Columbia found a way to sneak him something but it was nothing compared to a full meal back home. 

And as Riff Raff sat in their bed massaging Magenta's back, feeling the desire coursing through him, he realized there was a way to defeat Frank and go back home without a cloud of disgrace over their heads. It would take only one undetected transmission to the Council, who, of course, were completely unaware of what was really going on. 

He gently pushed Magenta's bra off her shoulders. The discarded garment fell to the ground without so much as a whisper. His lips grazed her now bare skin. "But you're hurt…" she softly protested. 

"So are you," he whispered back. "And what else but a good fuck is going to make us feel any better?" 

Magenta shivered and leaned back against him. Riff Raff wrapped his arms around her abdomen and held her close for a minute. He then slid off the bed and knelt on the ground in front of her. He was happy to note the pleasurable moan that she uttered when he unhooked her stockings and removed the rest of her scant clothing. There was nothing more he loved than to bring his sister pleasure. 

"Stand up," she ordered in a whisper. He obeyed and nearly lost control as she took off his pants. "Commando?" she asked with a seductive grin. 

"There wasn't time today," he answered as he laid her down on the bed and covered her body with his. "He had me up before dawn." 

"I know." Magenta gently kissed his cheek as he ran his hand down her body and parted her legs. 

"And you slept through it." 

"Shut-up!" she told him severely, pulling him down for a kiss. He thrust into her, holding her body close to his, savoring her scent and taste… 

* * *

Their lovemaking was hard and fast- sometimes rough, but always to their tastes and needs. This morning was no exception. They lay spent in each other's arms. Riff Raff knew that his plan would work. It had to. He gently rubbed Magenta's arm. She stirred in her sleep. Trying to ignore the pain and concentrate on his sister's warm, soft body against his, he knew they had to get out of this hell and there was only one way… 

The End 

**Author's Note:** I have taken 'Raging Through the Pain' down for a major overhaul. It should be back up in several days. Until then, enjoy this early short story I wrote. I finally read 'the Revenge of the Old Queen' and 'Raging Through the Pain' will be redone with some of those elements. Thanks for reading! -Etcy 


End file.
